thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/Pride Rock's Communication In Unity and Unknown Loyalty Up North
After Simba finally understood how to look at the balance of the nature in his big kingdom and allowed African Wild Dogs, Bat-eared Foxes, and Black-backed jackals to live close to Pride Rock Kion had to tell his father this story of Mohatu's life up north in India and how this unexpected peaceful unity could grow with the two continents thanks to species that ran on both such as the Golden Jackal. Kion told Simba if he wanted to start knowing the home of ancestors older than Mohatu it was the golden jackals who could do reporting between the two continents so lions' generations could keep in touch.Then Kion told Simba about how brave the Fennec Foxes were too so Simba could see the point of how to keep the Striped Hyena far from his ancestors home and a few states north of his own home. Jasiri understood Kion enough and told Simba her clan would even do their best to block the Striped Hyenas from reaching the border of the Pride Lands. This speech helped Jasiri's trust from Simba grow. Then together Jasiri and Kion told Simba several wild cats and canines live near the Nile River to consider it the spot to celebrate their new unity yearly from now on. They also told Reirei and Bhati they could talk with their cousins the Ethiopian Wolf when Simba's Pride visited the Nile River to celebrate unity because they knew how much Reirei and Bhati loved to chase rodents.Then Kion told Simba on Africa's continent there weren't just the Golden Jackals of the Saharan area there were also golden jackals of Egypt that could help the African Wild Dogs keep in touch with their Dhole cousins in Asia especially since Asia is where the golden jackals mainly lived too. The African Wild Dogs said they'd appriciate thoughtful communication like that and would help their Golden Jackal cousins when they needed help on Africa's continent, communication done this way no one had to question the news of the two continents. After Kion's speech Zazu did his own conversation with Simba telling him how numerous hornbill birds were in both Asia and Africa too so the canines wouldn't have to work so hard and run out energy too often. Zazu told Simba he'd been appreciating the help of Reirei when he needed to deliver Invitation or report something from quite a distance since she really did travel quicker than Zazu himself, plus their different ranges on the continent. Zazu also told Simba Hadithi could ask his eagle cousins to help spread news of the two continents as well because so many eagle species flew on both continents Asia and Africa and some of the same species also flew in the north continnets such as the Bald Eagle, and the Gray Falcon. And Hadithi told Simba he'd be pleased to join this growing team of news reporters who went up and down the two continents of Asia and Africa. And Simba was curious enough about his ancestors who were older than Mohatu to agree with this new way to spread news and keep in touch with relatives, then quickly went to talk privately about his family history with Rafiki. And Rafiki told him he knew some of the history because how wide the monkeys would spread such history of royal families. Category:Blog posts